Obi-Wan Kenobi
"I hear a lot of talking General, but in the final accounting, what does all the talk get you? A futile quest for power. A mutilated body. Your place as Dooku's errand boy!" ―Obi-Wan Kenobi to General Grievous Biography Obi-Wan Kenobi, was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He was mentor to both Anakin Skywalker and Luke Den, training them in the ways of the Force. Born in 57 BBY on the planet Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn. During the Invasion of Naboo, Kenobi became the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo, but in that battle, Maul mortally wounded Jinn. At Jinn's behest, Kenobi took both Anakin Skywalker and Luke Den to be his own Padawan Learners, training them both during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker was made a Jedi Knight, and Kenobi, Den, and Skywalker fought alongside each other as generals many times.﻿ Early Life Born in 57 BBY on Stewjon, Obi-Wan Kenobi became known to be a Force-sensitive being. Within six months after his birth, he was taken by the Jedi Order to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. While Obi-Wan was a youngling, he trained under Grand Jedi Master Yoda's supervision before being assigned as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan Learner in his teens. Qui-Gon's Padawan Several years before the Invasion of Naboo, Jinn and Kenobi travelled to Naboo, only to where Jinn discovered two Force-sensitive beings. Discovering Ashley and Luke Den, only to which Jinn and Kenobi brought them back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. However, Ashley was refused due to her being too old to be trained, but Luke was kept since he was still young enough to be trained as a youngling. Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, Jinn and Kenobi spent an entire year on the planet of Mandalore, protecting Duchess Satine Kryze from insurgents who were threatening her world. Eventually bounty hunters were sent after them, resulting them to always being on the run and live hand to mouth, never knowing what the next day might bring. During that time however, there was an incident with a swarm of venom-mites on Daboon, where Kenobi carried Satine to safety, only to fall and drop the Duchess, who had acquired a scar. Invasion of Naboo By the time Jinn believed Kenobi to be ready for his trials, they were sent by Supreme Chancellor Finish Valorum to negotiate with the Trade Federation, who had begun to blockade the planet of Naboo. However, the negotiations did not take place as Viceroy Nute Gunray instead sent B1 battle droids and droidekas to kill them. But to the disappointment of Gunray, Jinn and Kenobi escaped to Naboo on a separate landing craft. On Naboo, Kenobi found Jinn in the company of gungan Jar Jar Binks. Binks reluctantly led the two Jedi to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga, where they would meet Gungan Leader, Boss Nass. Though unable to convince the gungans to help the humans of Naboo, Jinn influenced Nass to give them a transport to allow them to reach Theed. Piloting the transport through the planet's core, Kenobi, Jinn, and Binks reached Theed, only to discover that it was under the occupation of the Trade Federation. After rescuing Queen Amidala and several others, Jinn and Kenobi took Amidala off of Naboo in her starship in an attempt to reach Coruscant with the news of Invasion on Naboo. During the escape however, the ship's hyperdrive was damaged, which prevented them from going directly to Coruscant and forcing them to land on Tatooine for repairs. After landing, Kenobi stayed behind on the ship, while Jinn, Amidala (disguised as a handmaiden), Binks, and R2-D2 went to look for a new hypderive unit. While looking for it, Jinn discovered Anakin Skywalker, from whom he retrieved a blood sample and had the data sent back to Kenobi on the ship. Kenobi the found out that the boy's midichlorian count was the highest of any Jedi. When Qui-Gon arrived, accompanied by Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul's attack prompted them to escape to Coruscant at once. Upon their arrival, Kenobi and Jinn went directly to the Jedi High Council to report on their mysterious attacker, whom Jinn believed to be a Sith Lord. After being briefed on what to do with their mysterious attacker, Jinn discussed about Skywalker, believing him to be the Chosen One. Nevertheless, the Jedi High Council deemed that Skywalker is not to be trained. However, Jinn persevered, telling them that he would take him as his Padawan, despite the Jedi Code's restrictions. But Kenobi did insist that he was ready for his trials, and Qui-Gon agreed to it. Instead of discussing the matter any further, Mace Windu sent the pair back to Naboo to protect the Queen and lure out the mysterious attacker. Personality In his youth, the loyal and dedicated Obi-Wan Kenobi possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. Yoda said that he sensed Qui-Gon Jinn's defiance in him, and Jinn himself reflected upon Obi-Wan's considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered his Padawan a lot wiser than him, if somewhat headstrong. Often seen wise beyond his years, his humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during flight, he was also a skilled pilot. In many ways, he represented the strength of the old Jedi Order: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet "The Negotiator", at least in the eyes of General Grievous. Over time, Kenobi lost some of his youthful audacity and assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to Anakin Skywalker, who was in many ways his opposite in personality. Kenobi carefully measured his actions in any situation, garnering him the aforementioned nom de guerre. Kenobi was also known to be an accomplished storyteller. While hiding in the Jundland Wastes in his later years, he appeared as a kindly and eccentric old hermit (or, in Owen Lars' words, "That wizard is just a crazy old man") to those not familiar with the ways of the Jedi. In his final days, Kenobi retained his traits of patience and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. Obi-Wan often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. He would usually place his hand on his chin or stroke his beard as he thought. This was a common trait of the Jedi Master, one that his apprentice Anakin Skywalker did not practice very often. He sometimes mentally repeated the Jedi Code to calm himself. Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi High General